The NCCU component of the Partnership will be administered and managed through the well-established infrastructure of the Biomedical/Biotechnology Research Institute (BBRI) under the leadership of Dr. Faye Calhoun. Drs Richardson and Chen are investigators with research programs in this Institute within NCCU as well as faculty members in the Department of Biology. This Institute was established in 1999 and since that time has successfully managed many investigator-initiated research grants including the development of sub-contracts and agreements with other institutions. The administrative components of the BBRI include full time positions for facilities management, grants management operations and personnel management assistance. There are full time program assistants for the Cancer Research Program and for the Cardio-metabolic Research Program and a part-time assistant for the Neuroscience Program. These persons are highly experience and effective in pre-and post award grants management. They report directiy to Dr. Faye Calhoun. This unit is effective in working with the NCCU Office of Sponsored Research, Procurement and Human Relations. Most importantly, the BBRI administrative staff has managed cooperative agreements and coordinated many programs that involve research scientists from many units within NCCU as well as Partnerships with external universities. The BBRI has the status within the university to serve as the coordinating organization for trans-campus initiatives. The ability exists to gain the participation and cooperation of the Deans and Department Chairs to which some investigators will be reporting. The NCCU-AC will focus in five functional areas of the Partnership: (a) oversight, (b) coordination, (c) support and logistics, (d) recruitment) and (e) evaluation. The NCCU team assembled by Drs. Richardson, Chen, and Calhoun will facilitate the coordination and communication necessary to provide a seamless, partnership. The specific aims of the administrative core are as follows: 1. Provide scientific and administrative leadership for the development and maintenance of the Partnership 2. Assure that Partnership meetings, conference calls and retreats are conducted in a quality manner and that records of all interactions are kept 3. Provide support for the timely preparation of reports, publications and serve as the central focus for the development of grant applications resulting from the research 4. Recruit new investigators and staff as indicated above 5. Recruit, select and mentor undergraduate students and monitor their progress in developing as cancer research scientists 6. Support the development and mentorship of investigators 7. Evaluate the progress of the partnership through the administration of the Internal Advisory Committee and the Program Steering Committee.